The present invention relates to an improved enclosure module and environment habitat for use by home hobbyists to maintain and confine small animals such as hamsters, gerbils and mice. Small animal enclosures have been known and used in both the home and laboratory setting for many years. See for example; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,791,346; 3,865,082; 4,723,512; 5,092,269; and 5,186,122. More particularly, the present invention provides a small animal visual burrowing module with advantageous features which make it easier to maintain and more fun for the home hobbyist to keep these animals. It is commonly known that home hobbyists enjoy the ability to connect an assortment of enclosure modules and accessories, such as exercise wheels and feeders, to a main enclosure unit. Such a feature provides the hobbyist with the ability to customize the animals home into interesting and aesthetically pleasing configurations. This feature also allows the animal to move more freely through an enlarged environment and to encounter a variety of challenges to enhance exercise and well being. Further, the ability to attach a plurality of enclosures together makes it easier to keep multiple animals in a comprehensive small animal environment.
It is also known that since animals such as hamsters and gerbils are naturally tunneling animals it is beneficial to provide these habitats with tunnel like pathways and connections. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,092,269 and 5,186,122, to Phillips et al, both of which are specifically incorporated herein by reference. The present invention, by utilizing a specifically shaped module, enables the hobbyist to enjoy more exciting watching of the animals as they explore a tunnel like environment which is easily visible from the outside.